Por trás do treinamento de Gohan
by liliuapolonio
Summary: Dragon ball z n me pertecem. fic sem fins lucrativos.essa é minha primeira fic em parceria. esse primeiro cap quem escreveu foi o Chimby o meu parceiro nessa fic. faça um escritor feliz deixe seu reviews.agente agradece muito.essa fic contem yaoi.bjs
1. Chapter 1

Por trás do treinamento de Gohan.

Capitulo 1

Generalidades.

Piccolo observa Gohan. Músculos retesados. Postura ofensiva. Quanta diferença de quando eu o deixei por si mesmo aqui. A frente dele talvez o maior predador que já existiu. Tiranossauros Rex. Durante meses ele fez Gohan se esconder como um rato, em meio a essa floresta. Piccolo sorri. Quem tenta se esconder agora? Golpeado diversas vezes o animal luta. Talvez pela primeira vez por sua vida. Mau se lembra de seu ninho. E dos filhotes que ali estão. Foge nesse exato momento por um desfiladeiro em desabalada carreira. Sua língua pendendo para fora da mandíbula. Passos em falso que soam como estrondos poderosos pelas redondezas. Percebendo estar indo de encontro ao um pequeno amontoado de pedras num dos lados da encosta, o animal não pensa duas vezes e colide contra elas seguindo em frente, as fazendo voar em todas as direções.

Gohan volta ao ninho do animal. Feito de galhos fortes, três ovos enormes postados próximos ali se abrigam. Antes teria um medo terrível desse local. Como parece perfeito agora tal e o seu cansaço. Ele esboça um sorriso só perceptível a seu mestre. Inicialmente senta. Imaginando, conjectura Piccolo, o que aquela vitoria significaria. Seu pai? Ou talvez apenas a idéia do fim do treinamento.

Gohan deita e fecha seus olhos. Quando isso acontecia, mesmo sem ele saber, Piccolo estava lá. Sempre. Hoje será a primeira noite de descanso de Gohan, assim como de Piccolo.

Os dois adormecem. Gohan se ajeita próximo aos ovos procurando com a mão um apoio para a cabeça. Seu cansaço é tanto, que não o deixa perceber quando um dos ovos começa a trincar e se partir. Revelando um enorme ser, completamente sem pelos e de pele verde envolto em gosma que surgi agarrando e retirando o pequeno Gohan de seu leito...

Assustado Gohan dá um pulo e vira-se para ver quem é o ser que o acorda.

Com uma feição estarrecida. Gohan identifica no vulto, Piccolo. Nota que o mesmo vem em sua direção com um olhar faminto. Piccolo estende a mão chamando Gohan para próximo de si.

Como um pupilo obediente Gohan vai se aproximando.

Ao se chegar junto de Piccolo. O mesmo começa a tirar sua própria roupa. Gohan se assusta com a ação. Dando assim um passo para trás.

-o que você esta fazendo senhor Piccolo?

- shiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Piccolo diz essas palavras com a mão na boca pedindo silencio a o pequeno Gohan.

- não tenha medo.

Ao terminar de dizer isso Piccolo se aproxima do corpo de Gohan e beija os lábios do menino. Que fica imóvel com a atitude de seu mestre. Aos pouco Gohan vai cedendo os toques de Piccolo. Notando que Gohan já tinha se deixado levar. Piccolo segura o braço de menino e conduz ate seu membro. Com o toque ousado Gohan puxa sua mão com medo.

-o que foi? Não tenha medo Pequeno. Isso e mais uma lição que seu mestre ira lhe ensinar.

Depois dessas palavras o pequeno sayajin se deixa levar por seu mestre.

Piccolo começa a movimentar a mão de Gohan sobre seu falo.

A sensação de um ser inocente, completamente entregue a sua fantasia deixavam Piccolo louco de prazer. Quando a velocidade do ato aumenta Piccolo acorda assustado. Soa em demasia. O que foi aquilo!? Não! Não! Imagens de Gohan despido todo encolhido numa das bordas do ninho, surgem em sua mente. Piccolo emite um grito sufocado. Novas imagens de Gohan. Agora ele esta em pé em cima do ninho descobrindo suas partes intimas e estendendo seus braços para Piccolo, aparecem em seu cérebro. O sorriso do garoto imerso em lagrimas.

Com um simples impulso Piccolo levanta vôo. Montanhas e florestas passam por ele rapidamente. Ele avista um lago. Nele o reflexo na água é o rosto de Gohan iluminado pelo luar. Mais rápido Piccolo voa. O ar se torna mais úmido. No horizonte as luzes da cidade já são visíveis, escurecendo toda a mata e terra atrás dele.

Piccolo pousa na entrada da cidade. Um caminhão passa por ele na estrada. Seu motorista é um homem pato. Perdido em devaneios ele houve a voz de Raditz:

- Kakaroto se tornou fraco como os habitantes desse maldito planeta!!!

Goku e eu. Humanos como o pato que dirige caminhão ou o homem cachorro guarda de transito que Piccolo vê orientar os carros num cruzamento. Kamisama sempre o recriminou por se aproximar demais de Goku. Talvez fosse o lado humano, aquilo que Kamisama mais temia em Goku. Não! Isso é besteira.

Piccolo perscruta as múltiplas luzes e vozes. Se deixa perder nelas. Problemas fúteis e sonhos infantis. A face de Gohan fica cada vez mais longe.

Trovões rompem o ar. Repentinamente, uma chuva grossa e pesada começa a cair pela rua. Cada pessoa procura um abrigo para se proteger. O que faz tudo silenciar-se novamente. Imerso num enorme breu Piccolo vê Gohan agarrando sua calça e puxando ela para baixo. Lentamente despindo-o.

Uma mão toca o ombro de Piccolo. Não existe mais Gohan. Apenas um homem de terno que o pede que entre em seu estabelecimento para evitar a chuva. Piccolo aceita. Caminha com o homem porta adentro atento a seu sorriso malicioso. Do tipo que só encontrou em Kamisama e suas conversas.

- O senhor não gostaria de um café? Após essa chuva me parece a melhor opção. Eu recomendaria o café colombiano, mas alguns clientes preferem o cubano...

A voz do homem de terno some por um instante, assim que entram numa área maior onde varias pessoas assistem atentamente a uma apresentação musical. Garçons cruzam o salão com bandejas cheias de comes e bebes.

- O senhor gostou! Vejo pela sua cara que esta impressionado. Sabe... algumas pessoas ainda menosprezam meu estabelecimento. Acho que é misto de preconceito com desinformação promovida por meus concorrentes... Bom. Se o senhor gostou daqui já sei o que vai lhe deslumbrar ainda mais.

O homem caminha com Piccolo transpassando uma grossa porta dupla. Piccolo avista um corredor dividido pelos dois lados por varias câmaras, nas quais homens trajados em ternos finos bebem enquanto apreciam o canto de crianças.

Piccolo e deixado numa dessas câmaras. No momento vazia.

- A um cardápio com nossa cartela de opções de comidas e bebidas em cima da mesa como pode ver. Enquanto escolhe pedirei que um de nossos jovens lhe faça companhia.

Antes que Piccolo dissesse algo, o homem estala os dedos e entra um garoto, que senão fosse pelos cabelos loiros seria idêntico a Gohan. Sua semelhança estarrece Piccolo que nada mais ouve das palavras do homem de terno. Ao fim de seu discurso o homem se retira. Piccolo volta a soar. Alguém a pouco adormecido, parece retornar das sombras da floresta lhe escancarando seus próprios desejos não digeridos. Falta lhe o ar. E como isso fosse pouco. O garoto lhe sorri condescendente.

Um silencio instaura-se. Piccolo tenta falar, mas é o garoto o primeiro a fazê-lo. Ele começa a cantar. Não produz palavras. Apenas notas musicais numa harmonia desconhecida e melodiosa. Piccolo fica imóvel. Pisca os olhos, mas a imagem do garoto e ele na câmara perduram. Insistem em lhe mostrar a verdade.

A musica do garoto termina. E como se estivesse esperando apenas isso, o homem de terno retorna acompanhado de um homem lagarto, que imediatamente se aproxima do garoto passando a mão em suas madeixas loiras e inicia uma conversa ao pé de ouvido. Novamente as palavras do homem de terno são inaudíveis. O sorriso do homem lagarto e os movimentos da mão dele tomam toda sua atenção. As únicas palavras as quais ouve são quando o homem de terno toca o ombro do homem lagarto com a mão, fazendo ele a contragosto olhar na direção do homem.

-Sua sala é após aquela porta senhor.

O homem lagarto e o garoto rumam para fora do alcance de visão de Piccolo. O homem de terno permanece nela.

-Me desculpe por esse inconveni...

Mesmo eles estando longe, Piccolo pode ouvi-los. O homem lagarto arfa de satisfação em sua voz abafada.

-Eu não podia estar fazendo essas extravagâncias agora sabia!? Mas não consigo me controlar. Não me importo com as conseqüências no mês que vem. Minhas lembranças compensarão tudo. São tudo que tenho afinal. Só peço que tenha paciência. Não vamos querer reduzir uma noite inteira há apenas um minuto, não é mesmo.

-Vamos! Abra meu zíper bem devagar e...

Piccolo levanta. Sua expressão deixa o homem de terno pálido. Sua raiva é tamanha que ruma violentamente em linha reta ate o outro salão destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Madeira e concreto rodopiam. Piccolo surge em meio a fuligem e destroços pega o homem lagarto pelo braço, devidamente desorientado e de calças na mão, e levanta vôo com ele. Abrindo um buraco no teto.

Piccolo atravessa todos os andares, com o homem lagarto preso a seu braço. Faíscas e fuligem tomam cada andar que passam. Seguido de gritos de pânico e terror. Quando Piccolo chega ao topo do prédio, tem segurado pelo braço nada mais que um farrapo humano lagarto. Suas roupas rasgadas e ensangüentadas. Olhos revirados tomados de medo e dor. Quão fácil seria matá-lo?

-Po... Na... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Me s...

Não! Piccolo o solta na beirada do topo do prédio. Milagrosamente ele caiu em pé. Porem não muito firme cambaleando para fora do mesmo. Piccolo assiste atento ao desequilíbrio do homem. Ao seu próprio também? Apegando-se a que ele se pergunta. Ele se afasta do local flutuando, ainda com o homem lagarto em vista. O desfecho não demora. O homem lagarto cai quase inconsciente na beirada do prédio, deixando uma das pernas pendendo para fora, balançando ao sabor do vento.

Piccolo parte deixando o prédio e uma coluna de fumaça que cresce dele para trás.

Poucos segundos são necessários para que ele volte a ver montanhas e florestas. Para no pé de uma cachoeira. Enche as mãos com a água que cai porem ao levá-la a boca não a bebe.

O sol no rosto de Gohan o acorda em meio aos galhos no ninho. Ele levanta sentindo-se revigorado e encontra uma jarra com água do lado de fora.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Abraços

Gohan coloca as mãos dentro da jarra cheia de água e joga no rosto, esfregando o. Sua visão embaça, e conforme normaliza percebe Piccolo, em pé na sombra de uma arvore. Sorrindo de forma quase imperceptível. Passos rápidos na clareira e Gohan o abraça com força:

-Quanto tempo Mestre Piccolo!... Eu... eu venci. Expulsei ele.

-Estou muito feliz por você Gohan. Você me surpreendeu. Passando por esse teste tão rápido. Diz Piccolo ainda preso por Gohan.

-Mesmo!?! Diz Gohan soltando Piccolo.

-... Sim. Diz Piccolo parecendo escolher as palavras. - Agora você deve passar ao próximo nível. E devo lhe informar que seu novo oponente não vai lhe dar a sorte de fugir, como o ultimo.

Gohan olha com uma expressão seria para Piccolo como se já adivinhasse o que estaria por vir.

Gohan e Piccolo flutuam acima de um vale cercado por duas cordilheiras de montanhas. Um frente ao outro, os dois se fitam atentamente, como se estivessem ali desde o inicio dos tempos, envoltos num aparente silencio eterno e imutável.

Piccolo é o primeiro a agir. Sua mão esquerda, abaixada na altura da cintura, brilha com um dourado intenso. Dela sai uma esfera dourada que parte velozmente contra Gohan. Este tem menos de um segundo de reação e desvia-se para a direita, ouvindo um zunido e sentindo um forte calor quase resvalar em seu ombro. Mal tem tempo de se colocar novamente em guarda e percebe outra esfera aproximando-se. Conforme se esquiva desta esfera diminuindo a altitude, é tomado por um certo temor. Gohan se lembra da luta com Raditz e sente pelo Ki de Piccolo que ele esta lutando para valer.

A segunda esfera de luz e seguida de inúmeras outras que Piccolo libera fixo na mesma posição. Assustado com a ferocidade dos ataques, Gohan desce ate o desfiladeiro atrás dele. E usa as brechas nas montanhas para facilitar o desvio das esferas. Que quando tocam uma ponta delas explodem com violência.

Piccolo para com o ataque. Cerra os punhos na altura da cintura, fazendo seu Ki ficar incandescente envolvendo assim todo o seu corpo num fogo amarelo. Vendo isso, Gohan todo sujo de terra, não pensa duas vezes. Poe os dois dedos indicadores da mão esquerda na testa, iniciando um enorme processo de concentração. Nele envia todo o Ki de seu corpo para os dedos e passados alguns segundos, vendo que Piccolo ainda esta recarregando seu próprio Ki parado no mesmo lugar, libera a energia que sai da ponta dos dois dedos na forma de um feixe de energia junto com outro, que segue paralelo, espiralado ao primeiro. Essa energia acerta em cheio Piccolo, pego de surpresa. O impacto é tão forte que o faz perder o controle do vôo, fazendo o cair instantaneamente.

Gohan observa espantado a queda de Piccolo. E sem notar sai do esconderijo flutuando enquanto vê o corpo de Piccolo desaparecer misteriosamente. Para reaparecer atrás de um Gohan sem reação:

- Hesitação... isso não pode acontecer contra eles! Diz Piccolo antes de desferir um soco que afunda Gohan dentro do vale. Arrastando varias arvores pelo caminho.

Gohan e Piccolo assistem ao por do sol sentados na beira de um lago. Sujos e esfarrapados eles parecem sem forças ate para respirar.

-Viu como eu aprendi o Mazenko Mestre Piccolo? Diz Gohan colocando um braço envolta do ombro de Piccolo e apertando-o levemente.

- Estou impressionado. Responde Piccolo, que rindo não percebe quando o rabo de Gohan o envolve pela cintura, deixando-se cair em sua virilha.

-Desculpa. Diz Gohan encabulado, retirando na mesma hora sua cauda do local.

Piccolo nada diz. Fica imóvel olhando o horizonte.

Sentindo o clima meio estranho provocado por ele e querendo quebrar o gelo Gohan pergunta:

-Minha mãe disse uma vez que o senhor é diferente de mim ou ela. Que não tem nada ai embaixo. Diz apontando meio sem jeito para a virilha de Piccolo. - É verdade?

-Auparishtaka. Responde Piccolo.

-Como? Pergunta confuso, Gohan. Mas este não obtém resposta, apenas uma expressão seria, porem serena de Piccolo.

A noite cai e os dois continuam ali imóveis. Engolidos pela escuridão.

-Logo nossos adversários estarão aqui. Diz Piccolo a Gohan que começa a se enfurecer. – Fico feliz que tenha aprendido o Mazenko, mas devo alertá-lo que ele sozinho não é garantia de vitoria. Esse foi o erro de seu pai. Não se aprimorar por si mesmo. Você deve desenvolver novas técnicas. Só porque esse meu golpe venceu Raditz...

Gohan explode seu Ki em fúria. Tudo ao redor é iluminado e empurrado pela incrível rajada de vento criada. Incluindo Piccolo que se segura como pode. Ele olha Gohan. Dentes cerrados. Olhos vidrados. É como se Gohan tivesse encarnado novamente Oozaru, o grande macaco demoníaco, bem ali na sua frente pensa Piccolo.

Vencendo o medo inicial, Piccolo enchesse de coragem e avança com dificuldades ate Gohan, abraçando o na altura do peito.

Imerso na visão de seu pai morto. Deitado num terreno baldio. Suas vestes ensangüentadas. A agonia sufocante impedindo o de respirar. No entanto basta um grito de Piccolo para que Gohan volte à realidade, abandonando suas amargas lembranças:

-Vamos! Me mate. Mate todos ou pare e se acalme! A hora deles vai chegar. Esta me ouvindo!? A hora deles vai chegar. E eles vão se arrepender amargamente de conhecê-lo. Como vão se arrepender.

Piccolo ri por um momento.

O Ki de Gohan diminui. Fazendo os gradativamente imergir de novo na escuridão da noite. Quando a claridade do Ki de Gohan esta iluminando menos que uma vela. Gohan, devidamente exausto, toca com os lábios a testa de Piccolo.

Piccolo e Kamisama observam essa ultima cena através de uma bola de cristal, numa sala repleta de símbolos místicos indianos a luz de grandes velas postas ao fundo.

-Esse é o treinamento que você reservou ao filho de Goku Piccolo. Diz Kamisama com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

-Quem você é velho para me censurar? Pergunta Piccolo.

-Alguém que sabe a verdade. Que você não deseja Goku de volta. Você quer Gohan só para si. E isso não é tudo...

Retruca Kamisama sendo cortado por Piccolo.

-O Oozaru dentro dele pode deter os invasores melhor do que Goku ou ate eu mesmo faríamos! Controlado então... talvez pudesse vencer ate... Sheng Long. Diz Piccolo com certo espanto na voz, como se chegasse naquela conclusão no exato momento em que a proferia.

-Não diga tolices!!!! Esbraveja Kamisama.

-É tanto verdade, que você, após lutar contra Goku por tanto tempo, percebeu seu potencial e resolveu ajudá-lo a se aprimorar. Contra ataca Diz Piccolo.

-Os tempos são outros, tolo. É nossa existência que esta em risco! Diz Kamisama.

-E temos todas as cartas à mão para jogar esse jogo. Diz Piccolo.

-Vencer o jogo... é esse o real objetivo em te-las reunido sem que ninguém soubesse? Rebate Kamisama com tom irônico.

Piccolo fita o com ira, mas em vez de respondê-lo, dá as costas para Kamisama e deixa o recinto.

Do lado de fora, conforme caminha num terreno a céu aberto se aproxima de um segundo Piccolo, identicamente vestido igual a ele, que segura todas as esferas do dragão nos braços. Com um movimento de cabeça dado pelo primeiro Piccolo, o segundo coloca as esferas no chão e ajeita as. Seis em forma circular e a ultima no centro.

O primeiro Piccolo olha para as esferas e grita:

-Apareça Sheng Long!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Para sua segurança, imagens externas não são exibidas automaticamente.  
Mostrar imagens deste e-mail | Sempre mostrar as imagens

As imagens externas estão sendo exibidas. Não mostrar as imagens

Capitulo 3 "O desejo de Piccolo"

As nuvens aumentam. Crescem. O céu fica tomado. Trovões e relâmpagos. Tudo se torna escuro.  
Os piccolos lado a lado. Um deles deslumbrado olha uma luz pulsante amarela advinda das esferas do dragão. Eles, elas e Kamisama. Uma coisa só. Unos a imensa coluna dourada que surge dentro do circulo formado pelas esferas. Ela cresce. Aumenta em tamanho e circunferência. Chega à altura das nuvens agitadas e por vezes iluminadas e barulhentas. A coluna adentra nelas por completo, desaparecendo. A cabeça de dragão aparece delas, seguido pelo gigantesco de serpente alada. Circunda o céu acima deles. Grita furioso. Livre uma vez mais. Seus movimentos sinuosos cessam próximas as esferas. Obediente. Servil ate no fim do mundo.

- Vamos! O que você deseja! Posso realizar o desejo que quiser! Diz em sua voz imponente Sheng Long.

Piccolo pensa. Imortalidade. Poder. Ser tratado com igualdade ou... . Cada idéia assume um peso diferente agora. Imersa em conseqüências.

- Desejo uma mutação!

Responde apreensivo Piccolo.

Gohan acorda embaixo de uma arvore. Toda área ao redor destruída. Sente-se constrangido, mas nada comparado com o que sentiria caso Piccolo estivesse ali. Ainda é noite e a lua não brilha mais por causa dele. Piccolo contou lhe essa historia algum tempo atrás. Quando só fazia reclamar sobre a falta de seu pai.  
A pouca claridade que o ilumina vem de um vilarejo próximo. Gohan sabe que em breve virá moradores saber o que aconteceu. O porquê dos tremores.

Piccolo voa pelo céu, que se torna azul claro aos poucos na linha do horizonte. Dois outros Piccolos se aproximam dele e se unem ao mesmo. Seu vôo aumenta de velocidade.

Gohan caminha em direção das montanhas conforme o dia amanhece. A neblina da manhã recua. Alguns pássaros cruzam seu percurso e mais nada. É somente quando o sol bate no rosto de Gohan, que ele se lembra momentaneamente do sonho que estava tendo antes de acordar.  
Ele vem em pedaços desconexos. Ele, Gohan, bem mais velho, luta contra uma força invisível cheia de ira e lagrimas. Uma jovem loira com um bebe nos braços olha fixamente para Gohan. Um jovem de cabelos roxos recebe de Gohan uma espada. Piccolo sai flutuando de uma coluna de fumaça sem os braços. Em luta com essa força invisível, Gohan recebe uma descarga de energia violenta, ao tentar defender se sente seu braço esquerdo ser desintegrado.  
A dor é quase real. Seu braço formiga. Gohan senta numa pedra cheio de limo ao lado de uma nascente. Poe a mão na água e molha a nuca.  
As imagens continuam. Gohan conversa com um garoto de cabelos roxos, a quem chama de Trunks. Eles estão numa espécie de academia de ginástica, só que repleta de computadores junto aos aparelhos. Gohan diz que vai dar a Trunks um presente. Gohan e Piccolo conversam dentro de uma caverna. Piccolo passa a mão nos cabelos de Gohan. As unhas dele em seu couro cabeludo fazem no arrepiar se e ele sente se bem. Ao retirar as mãos do cabelo de Gohan, Piccolo coloca nas mãos dele um par de brincos. Gohan esta em pé numa arena de torneio vestido com as mesmas roupas de Piccolo. Gohan esta em frente de Sheng Long. Ele diz ao majestoso dragão que ressuscite Titi. Uma luz branca em forma humana da lugar a sua mãe, Titi. Que corre na direção de Gohan irritada, gritando que ele devia ter ressuscitado Goku e não ela. Um casal de jovens. Sendo um moreno e uma loira anda sozinhos na montanha russa de um parque de diversões.  
Confuso e desnorteado, Gohan sai da pedra e senta no chão. Suando e tremendo continuamente ele cruza as pernas e inicia o processo de meditação transcendental que Piccolo lhe ensinou. Outras imagens surgem. Kuririn. Senhor Povo entre Kamisama e Piccolo, que segura com um sorriso malicioso uma pequena garrafa. Mais elas vão diminuindo. Tornam se braços, pernas e rostos anônimos como o tal Trunks ou mesmo o casal de jovens na montanha russa. Num instante de distração a lembrança da espada dada por Piccolo vem à mente. Deixada com Gohan no inicio de seu treinamento e agora devidamente guardada como recordação. Era essa a espada que ele deu a Trunks! Uma nova imagem. Gohan abre um baú em sua casa e retira de lá um objeto envolto num pano, que ao desdobrar revela se for a espada de Piccolo. Sua mãe Titi lhe chama para almoçar. Ele sai do quarto e ao chegar à cozinha a imagem muda. Gohan esta num cemitério em frente aos túmulos de seus pais. Piccolo esta com ele. As esferas do dragão espalhadas pelo gramado ao lado. Numa delas ele vê o rosto de Kamisama e então abre os olhos assustado. O sussurro de Kamisama é audível agora dentre da cabeça de Gohan.

-Vai ser assim ate sua morte. Ele vai faze lo escolher ate que não haja mais opção. Você entende.

-Saia da minha cabeça velho!!!!! Grita Gohan.

-Você precisa saber o que pode vir a acontecer garoto atrevido! Piccolo jamais ira...

A voz de Kamisama some e Gohan sente a mão de Piccolo com suas unhas afiadas em seu ombro.  
-Ele não ira mais perturbá-lo.  
-Mestre Piccolo. O que foi aquilo. Pergunta Gohan ainda um pouco exausto.

-Kamisama lhe mostrou o pior cenário possível. O que pode acontecer caso tudo de errado. Não acredite nele. Responde Piccolo.

-Na Não! Claro que não. Só que parecia tão real. Minha mãe gritando comigo sobre meu pai. Ele vai voltar não vai. Pergunta Gohan.

-Quando for seguro, sim! Diz Piccolo em tom serio a Gohan.

Piccolo entrega uma mochila a Gohan. Dentro dela ele encontra muito pão e tortas que come lentamente, meio que digerindo também tudo o que aconteceu ha pouco.  
Vendo agora Piccolo, Gohan repara que algo esta mudado nele. Seu poder de luta esta bem maior. Mas não é só isso. E algo em seu corpo também. Gohan não sabe dizer o que é, mas este Piccolo e o das imagens se parecem. Gohan pensa isso, porem decide quebrar o silencio com outro assunto.

-Desculpe por ontem mestre. Eu não queria...

-Não ha nada do que se desculpar. Se eu morresse ontem, apenas significaria que você esta muito mais forte do que todos poderiam supor e que por isso a terra não precisaria temer nada! Como isso não aconteceu o treinamento continua. Responde rapidamente Piccolo, interrompendo Gohan.  
Gohan chega perto de Piccolo. Olhando o afetuosamente.

-Das cenas que vi somente uma me agradou.

Gohan tira sua camisa e sua calça, ficando completamente nu. Piccolo fica atônito. Começa a sentir um formigamento na virilha que nunca tinha sentido antes, junto com o crescimento de um volume. Desconcertado sem saber se continua a olhar o corpo suado de Gohan ou se tenta entender o que acontece com seu corpo, chega a agradecer em pensamento quando Gohan volta a falar.

-Quero treinar com as suas roupas, mestre.

-Errr... É claro. Diz rispidamente Piccolo. Ele começa a fazer alguns desenhos no ar com os dois dedos de usa mão esquerda. Uma luz dourada aparece no corpo de Gohan. Quando se desfaz ele veste indumentárias idênticas as de Piccolo. Exceto pela túnica branca na cabeça.  
Gohan olha deslumbrado para a roupa. Dando voltas ao redor de si mesmo. Enquanto isso, Piccolo tranqüiliza se percebendo que o volume e o formigamento em sua virilha diminuem com Gohan vestido.

-Muito obrigado, mestre. Diz Gohan fazendo sinal de reverencia.

-Vamos embora. Fala Piccolo.

Piccolo voa seguido de perto por Gohan. Em seu âmago vive o inferno. As sensações sentidas quando Gohan tirou a roupa. Que a principio tinham ido embora, retornaram. Mais agudas do que antes. Sua vontade é de agarrar Gohan com toda sua força, rasgar sua roupa e fazer coisas para as quais não conhece nomes.  
Seu descontrole quebra sua concentração na feitura do vôo. Imobilizando o suspenso no ar. Sem notar Gohan ultrapassa o tão rápido, que demora a retornar.  
Maldito desejo pensa Piccolo vendo Gohan voltar. Se eu continuar assim não haverá mais treinamento. Deixa lo forte, tão fraco que estou. Quer dizer, não fraco. Disperso.

-Mestre Piccolo, o senhor esta bem. Pergunta Gohan.

-Sim. Preciso apenas de descanso. Kamisama me enfraqueceu bastante. Desça comigo. Diz Piccolo. Medindo cada mentira.

Os dois descem numa floresta intacta. Um pássaro. O som de um riacho. Gohan apóia Piccolo no ombro e o recosta numa arvore de copa ampla.

-Traga-me um pouco d'água. Pede Piccolo.

Gohan faz sinal de reverencia e desaparece na mata.  
Piccolo abaixa suas calças. Confiante que tem Gohan sob disciplina. E que não retornara ate que esteja certo de que essa será a única vez que será preciso se ausentar. Coloca seu novo membro na mão esquerda. Duro. Rijo. Pulsante. Toca lo lhe da muito prazer. Vou esperar ele voltar penso Piccolo, massageando compulsivamente seu membro. Vou pedir a ele que tire toda a sua roupa e me cubra com ela, pois estou com muito frio. Continuarei reclamando do frio e a noite vai sugerir que durmam abraçados.

Gohan retorna com cinco garrafas pet, cheias de água. Piccolo, vestido por completo, reclama do frio e abre uma garrafa, bebendo um gole.

É noite. Os dois dormem abraçados. Gohan esta nu. A todo instante Piccolo se mexe. Friccionando seu membro contra a virilha dele e posteriormente, quando Gohan fica de costas entre as suas nadegas. Piccolo para. Abafado pelo calor de tantos tecidos encobrindo o, ele transpira efusivamente. Sua respiração descompassada.  
Gohan acorda. Agarrado ao braço de Piccolo vira se preocupado para ele. Este dorme em meio aos tecidos encharcados. Gohan tira um a um. Deixando Piccolo somente com suas vestes. Gohan analisa o corpo de Piccolo. No começo sentia tanto medo dele. Assim como todos. Medo e repulsa. Vontade constante de partir. Mas agora. A textura da pele. Tão diferente de qualquer animal. Dentes pontudos para alguém que nunca comeu nada. O desenho de suas orelhas. Tantas coisas sem uma função pratica e que só realçam o quanto ele é único. Despertam curiosidade.

Em meio a essas conjecturas, ele não resiste e passa a mão por seus braços. Pernas. Detendo se na virilha. Era isso! Esse volume de forma igual ao seu membro. Gohan não resiste e toca o. Como mágica ele fica rijo. Um medo desconhecido o inunda. Pega suas roupas e corre para a mata fechada.

-Gohan!!!

A voz de Piccolo faz Gohan frear sua corrida. Receoso, ele vira para Piccolo.

-Você quer continuar a tocá-lo? Pergunta Piccolo com a voz quase embargada.  
Gohan gesticula que sim com a cabeça. E anda ate ele em passos vagarosos, segurando suas roupas contra o ventre.  
Piccolo da um meio sorriso nas sombras e pensa consigo mesmo, cínico. Apos isso, seja lá o que o for, o treinamento nunca mais seria o mesmo.


End file.
